Stay with me
by FemmeDecor
Summary: Ruka is Midorima's partner on an assignment, where will this assignment lead to? Rated M for some reason..


"Hey Midorima you're going to your basketball practice? But how about this paired assignment we are supposed to submit first thing in the morning tomorrow?" A girl with a long straight brown hair in a ponytail and sea green eyes blocked Midorima's path with a notebook in her hand.

"Ruka, I think with your brain you can do it alone." Midorima answered and walked pass her.

"Hey!" And she followed him but his strides are so long that she's left behind.

"Ahhrrrggghh!" She shouted and stomped her feet.

"Shin-chan wait for me!" That guy Takao bumped into Ruka which made her fall on her knees.

"Ouch!" She's furious, first Midorima now this Takao. Those Basketball heads!

Takao only looked at her and followed Midorima without bothering to help her or even say sorry. She decided to follow them to the court.

"Hey Midorima!" She called the green haired ace of the team who looked at her as he's halfway in changing into his practice clothes.

"What?" He answered.

"The assignment! If you expect me to answer 50 items alone then expect to get low marks with me, it's math for heaven sake!" Ruka said and the whole team's attention was directed towards her.

"Hey who do you think you are?" Takao said as he dribbled on a ball.

"I'm Midorima's seatmate and his partner for this assignment and I need you to excuse him for today's practice so that we can answer this together." Ruka said as she brandished her notebook.

"Sorry lady but we can't excuse our ace from our practice." The team captain told me.

"Ace or not he got responsibilities on class too." Ruka said.

"Ruka let it go this time, next time we got a paired homework I'll be the one to do it." Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses.

"No. This one's hard. I can't answer it alone." Ruka stubbornly replied.

"How about waiting for the practice to end?" one team member suggested.

"No." Ruka and Midorima said in chorus.

"My horoscope implied that today I should go straight home after practice." Midorima said.

"There's no one in my house, I need to go home before dark." Ruka explained.

"There's no way we're lending Shin-chan to you." Takao said.

"How about a game between me and you?" Ruka pointed at Takao which made Takao laughed.

"A game between you and me? Don't make me laugh, but okay I guess. I'll go easy on a girl like you, but promise to leave Midorima alone if you lose and we promise to let Midorima go with you if you win. What type of game by the way?" Takao looked at Ruka and spins the ball on his fingers.

"First to ten." Ruka confidently answered.

….

The game ended with Ruka doing a whole court shot earning her a three points. The score sheets shows 10-3 in favor of Ruka.

"Impossible." Takao said as he gasp for breathe. The whole team is shocked too, only Midorima is the only one who's not fazed.

"I forgot to tell that I'm also Midorima's childhood friend and playmate." Ruka also spins the ball from the tip of her finger, dribbled the thing while running towards the ring, jumped and did an elegant dunk.

"Hey be careful. Your skirt's flying." Midorima called. Even if she's wearing shorts underneath he doesn't like it when other guys see her shapely legs.

"So that means Midorima will go with me right?" Ruka said.

"Fine. I guess a day away from practice wouldn't harm. Our next game is weeks away anyway." Midorima said.

"Yey!" Ruka said happily.

"Impossible." Takao repeated. "How can a girl like her beat me?" Takao pointed at Ruka.

"Give it up Takao. Years of playing with me made her a pro." Midorima patted Ruka in her head.

"It's the other way around actually, years of playing with me turn Midorima in a monster he is today, that whole court shot? I've been doing it before him." Ruka said.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. Let's go, I thought we have an assignment to do." Midorima said not confirming nor denying what Ruka said.

"Your house? It's been ages since I've been there!" Ruka said as the team watches them go.

"Fine. Fine." Midorima answered in his usual snobbish way.

…..

"That's the last number and we're done." Ruka said as she wrote the answers to the sheet.

"Here, some snack." Midorima handed her a bread and a can of juice.

"Thanks. Shintaro-kun, it's been so long haven't it? Since we spend time together in your house. You've been very busy playing basketball." She fidgeted.

"Yes." He answered and looked at Ruka straight into her eyes.

"Shintaro-kun I love you." And she waited and Midorima pushed her into the floor and began kissing her.

"You know I feel the same." Midorima answered and began stripping her of her clothes.

"Aaahh Shintaro-kun." Ruka gasped but then they stopped suddenly when they heard a knock on Midorima's door.

"Midorima, I'm home, I need help with the groceries." His mother said.

Midorima helped Ruka in putting her clothes back on, disappointed at the interruption.

"Okay. Ruka's here by the way." Midorima said as he opened his door revealing Ruka who is busily trying to answer the finished assignment.

"Oh Ruka-chan, long time." His mom greeted.

"Hi auntie!" She replied happily although she's still really nervous about getting caught.

When Midorima has finished helping with the grocery he went back to Ruka.

"I'll walk you home." Midorima said and Ruka knows there's something else Midorima has on his mind except for walking her home.

"Mother, I'll just walk Ruka home." Midorima said.

"Okay, be careful you two." She said.

As the two of them are walking, Ruka took Midorima's hand and Midorima seems shy but satisfied.

"I'm alone, it's scary. Will you walk me inside?" Ruka said as they are infront of her house.

"Sure." Midorima tried to keep the excitement away from his face but he can't hide it in his pants.

Ruka lead Midorima into the house and then into her room where they instantly began kissing.

"Oh Shintaro-kun, you bad boy." Ruka whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Who's the worse here, leading me into her room." Midorima answered but was stopped by their continuous kissing.

Ruka pushed Midorima into the bed and kneeled atop of him. She can feel his cock bulging in his pants. Midorima took her uniform off and fumbled with the hook on her bra and when they are off he admired her perfectly perk breasts and started to stroke them. Ruka moaned as Midorima's skillful fingers stroked her nipples and Midorima shifted until he is face to face with her breast and started to suck on them. Ruka removed Midorima's glasses because it's interfering. She bit her lips as Midorima continues to suck on her breast. When he stopped she knows she needs to pay himback so she started removing his pants and blushed when his long and thick cock came out erecting infront of her.

"Ruka please do it." Midorima practically begged. His arousal is at its peak as he saw his childhood friend naked infront of his cock. He wants her soft lips to wrap into manhood.

Ruka's not sure what to do but she closed her eyes and took Midorima's cock into her mouth. Midorima groaned at the warmth of Ruka's mouth and he grabbed her head and helped her in pushing his cock in and out of her mouth. Ruka managed not to choke as Midorima moved his hips together with her head. She played her tongue inside her mouth against Midorima's cock earning a satisfy grunt from her lover.

"I'm cumming inside your mouth." Midorima said and so he did. Ruka swallowed and as Midorima pulled his cock free some of it spilled from her mouth and Midorima wiped it away.

Midorima laid Ruka and faced her pussy and he began licking on it. Ruka became so aroused as Midorima dipped his head into her wet pussy and began licking. He nibbled on her clit and she thought she's going to be crazy from the sensation.

"Shintaro-kun, noooo." She's convulsing as Midorima sucked on very sensitive clit. She arched her back and reached her climax.

"Now we're fair." Midorima whispered as he positioned himself at her back. He lifted her leg and he slowly eased his throbbing cock into her.

Ruka bit her lips to stop herself from shouting out loud. Midorima grabbed her slim waist and he started moving. Ruka moaned and gripped the closest pillow, Midorima made his pace faster making the sensation higher for both of them.

"Shintaro-kun, deeper, faster..Ahhhhhh." Ruka cried as Midorima complied.

"Ruka, cry my name." Midorima asked. Nothing made him more aroused than Ruka moaning his name in such an erotic way.

"Midorima Shintaro-kun!" She shouted and bit the pillow because Midorima suddenly released inside of her and she followed afterwards.

"Ruka." Midorima said, removed his cock which made Ruka shiver and he hugged her from behind.

"Stay with me?" Ruka asked Midorima.

"I'll go call my mom." Midorima said and he stands up. Ruka admired her lover's physique and how she just made love with such a lovely creature.

Midorima search his pants for his phone and dialed his house phone. As he talked to his mom about staying with Ruka because she's alone he looked at her and how just earlier she has become his. Even when they are young he already noticed how gorgeous his friend is and only started to realize his feeling for her now in high school when she started to earn admirers and he can't help but feeling jealous and that is the reason why he drifted away from her.

"So?" Ruka asked as he sat on her bed.

"I can stay. Why don't we grab dinner?" Midorima started to put his clothes on.

"But I want to cuddle!" Ruka insisted.

"How about dinner?" Midorima said and searched for clothes on Ruka's closet and threw it over her.

"Hey you don't have to throw it at me." Ruka shouted but she's not actually angry. Midorima shows his affection in a different way.

"Whatever, I'm hungry." Midorima said but the faintest of smile can be seen on his lips.

"Shintaro-kun I hate you." Ruka mumbled as she change into those clothes.

"I love you too." Midorima said and faced away.

Ruka smiled halfway into putting a shirt into her head.

….

As the two is walking to a convenience store they saw Takao enter.

"Shin-chan! Oh she's here too." Takao said and shifted into bad mood.

"Get over the fact that I beat you Takao." Ruka wrapped her arms into Midorima who blushes.

Takao pointed at her then at Midorima then slumped in defeat of trying to figure out the meaning of that.

"By the way Shin-chan, the team's been talking about having a manager and they said to ask you to ask her if she would like be." Takao seems opposed by the idea.

"If you would beg and cry." Ruka sneered.

"Then I'll tell them she doesn't want." Takao took out his phone.

"How about being a manager on the team?" Midorima asked Ruka.

"Well if Shintaro-kun asked maybe I will consider." Ruka answered.

"Tell them she's in." Midorima told Takao.

Ruka looked at Midorima and if being a manager of the team means being with him more often, then she will do it after all. Her tsundere childhood friend, seatmate, class activity partner, and now lover, and now his manager too. Wow, could she ask for more?

END


End file.
